


Crimson Sheets

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Boy Steve Rogers catches Tony Stark loitering outside his room past curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Sheets

+++

Steve's not at all surprised to see Tony leaning casually against his door, head cocked to the side and smirking in Steve's direction when Steve's finished patrolling the corridors. This makes the fifth time in the past two weeks.

"You're out past curfew, Stark," Steve says mildly as he approaches Tony.

Tony's smirk only widens. He lifts an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you going to give me detention, then, _Head Boy_?"

It's both a challenge and a tease, and it just makes Steve want to push Tony against his door and kiss that smirk away. God knows only Tony is able to rile him up so easily, make Steve feel wild and jittery like this, but after nearly seven years, Steve's given up trying to figure out why. And if Steve's truly honest with himself, he can't say he doesn't enjoy the effect Tony has on him now that they have deepened their relationship.

Steve wants to sound authoritative, regain some control when he says, "I might," but even as he says the words, Steve knows he won't, especially because he wants Tony right where he is.

Tony obviously knows this too, and he simply reaches out and grabs Steve's tie, pulling it out from under his sweater when Steve's close enough. Catching Steve's eye, challenging Steve to look away, Tony slowly fingers the tie, working his way up, and it's enough to make Steve break out in a sweat. Feeling trapped, Steve swallows roughly, his mouth suddenly dry, and he feels his heart start to pound as a spark arousal shoots up his spine. Tony tugs on the tie, and Steve willingly leans closer, bracing himself against the door and bringing his mouth temptingly close to Tony's. 

"What if I want detention?" Tony whispers. "Maybe a _private_ detention?"

Steve blinks and licks his lips as he struggles to comprehend what Tony's saying. Tony's too close and too distracting, and he smells so good and Steve just wants to touch him, kiss him. 

" _Tony_ ," Steve distantly hears himself saying, and then finally Tony's arms go around his neck, gripping his shoulders, and Tony surges up, pushing their bodies fully together from head to toe. Steve crushes their mouths together, needing to kiss Tony like he needs to breathe. As always, Tony opens up for it, almost melting against Steve, and Steve is still awed by that, by the proof that Tony wants him as much as Steve does. Steve wants this for a long time, maybe forever, and Tony does too, Steve's sure of it. 

Tony's fingers dig into Steve's back and he moans, the sound going straight to Steve's gut, and when Tony starts grinding against him, rough and a bit frantic, Steve can barely bear it, already feeling like he's going to explode. Unable to bring himself to separate their mouths, Steve fumbles for the doorknob, and when Steve finally manages to open the door, he and Tony stumble in, Steve slamming the door closed with his foot. 

Steve groans in disappointment when Tony's lips are suddenly gone, but then his breath is catching when Tony spreads out on Steve's bed, smirking again. Steve has to take a moment to just take in the sight. Tony may be a Ravenclaw, but Steve thinks he looks best like this, lying against Steve's crimson sheets.

"How about that detention?" Tony asks, running a teasing hand up his chest. "I think I need to be taught a _lesson_."

It's all the teasing Steve can take. With a groan, Steve rushes to the bed, eagerly covering Tony's body with his own. "Yes," Steve says, breathing the words into Tony's ear. It's what Tony wants and Steve needs. 

In answer, Tony grabs Steve's head and brings their mouths together again, wasting no time in pushing his tongue insistently in Steve's mouth. That's fine with Steve; kissing Tony is like nothing else. Steve's addicted. 

Steve runs his hands up and down Tony's sides, needing to touch him. "I love you," he whispers when their lips part, nosing at Tony's cheek. 

Tony tilts Steve's head up until they're making eye contact. "I love you, too," he says. "Now kiss me."

Steve chuckles at the demand and dips his head, obeying happily. No matter how many kisses Tony wants, Steve will give them, forever.

**END**


End file.
